


暧昧

by oldifnotwild



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldifnotwild/pseuds/oldifnotwild
Summary: 徘徊在似苦又甜之间 望不穿这暧昧的眼
Relationships: Keitaeiji, Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

第三次在梦里撞见町田启太后，赤楚卫二终于决定要直面这个问题。

睁眼时屋内一片漆黑，眼罩一如既往地不在脸上，窗外是日出时分的青灰色，看起来是个阴天。四下静寂，空气中漂浮着加湿器的回响，和剧烈的心跳。抬起手机时被显示屏上的 6：44 晃花了眼。太早了，赤楚也算不清自己到底睡了几个小时，指尖上神经末梢麻酥酥的感觉让他有些难以适应，不情不愿地坐起了身，而意识还停留在梦醒边缘。

大概是睡前看完了チェリまほ第七集的缘故，他梦见了町田启太在开头向他伸手的场景。恍惚间脸上好似还残留着他指尖的热度。想回应，想抓住那缓缓落下的大手。那场戏的拍摄时间非常晚，他见证了对方在自杀式告白时一次次的NG，到最后，彼此都稍微有些失态，气氛也焦躁了起来——也可能和自己一次次控制着不往他身上靠的冲动有关。结束的时候町田启太还来找他说抱歉，其实两个人都没缓过来，以至于他总觉得自己没有好好安慰一下町田。

因为言语的误会，信息的错位导致人与人之间距离疏远的事情在他生活中出现过不少次，但不知怎地，对方是町田启太的话，他会更加在意这些有的没的。

或许是一种生疏感——风间导演在对戏的时候着重强调了这一点，是这样，即使是确认了关系，也不代表着真正知晓了彼此。戏剧如此，日常更是如此。

是这样的。赤楚卫二自嘲地笑了一声，果然，是这样的。

**他其实并不知道町田启太是怎样的一个人。**

有时候他会忘记他俩才认识没多久的事实。在剧场里每天见面都好似久别重逢，相互间敬语平语昵称随意切换，甚至入戏太深了赤楚还会混着叫町田黑泽，意识到之后也不怎么道歉，因为他发现町田好像还挺喜欢这样的。拍摄前几集时为了尽可能保留一些生疏感，赤楚还不得不克制自己别去找他，别去看他。可现在回想起来，町田启太或许是在给他营造一种氛围，让他更好地成为安达也说不定。

剧里的黑安刚刚开始交往，现实生活里的町赤已经杀青了。

赤楚卫二大概用了一周时间才完全接受这个事实。有时他甚至会懊恼，自己为什么是个体验派，为什么自己必须得以全身心沉浸的方式来入戏，笨拙又耗时，显得他不够成熟。而经验丰富的演员，或许第二天就已经抽身了吧。

这样想想开始感到烦躁了起来。

赤楚卫二拿起了手机，点开line界面，快速打出了编辑不知道多少次的开头：

“お元気ですか? （最近好吗）...“

光标不紧不慢地晃动着，却吐不出下一句邀请的字眼。聊天记录还停留在杀青那天的互相问候，虽然那时町田启太将约饭的主动权交给了他，可是接下来几天他们心照不宣地互不相联。当然也有连轴采访和宣传等大量工作安排的缘故，但他们好像还在等一个时刻，一个双方完全出戏的时刻；也或许在等待一个答案，一个他们不愿去想的未来......

回过神的时候，赤楚才意识到自己把那句问候发了出去。

没有给自己任何解释的时间，对方发来了 Line Call 请求。

这也太快了——赤楚卫二顿时睡意全无，一时激动地差点将手机丢出去。接电话的手指还有些颤抖，全身莫名其妙地紧张了起来。

M: 赤楚くん？

他在叫他，不是Adachi，而是Akaso。  
他在叫他，带着Machida所独有的尾音。旁人一般分不太出区别，想来也许是作为Adachi的他在排演时重复构造了太多次Kurosawa心声的缘故。熟悉的声音有如风一般传进耳郭，带着清晨起身后的困倦，安抚着他的焦虑。赤楚突然安心了起来。

A: 是~町田さん早上好。

M: 早上好，我们有一段时间没见了呢，最近好吗？

A: 挺好的！虽然事情比较多，但吃饭也规律了起来，而且也不怎么怕触碰别人了呢~

M: 哈哈哈果然赤楚くん不再是魔法师了呢......

【但我还是想读一读你的心声呢】

A: ...お元気ですか? 这么早发消息给町田さん，是不是打扰到了呢？

M: 我都还好哦~赤楚的话完全不会打扰到。话说回来，是有什么事吗？

A: 啊那个...

【总不能在电话里直接说我梦到你了吧，这算什么？】

M: 嗯？

A: 就，想问一下町田さん之前有提到过的眼镜店地址呢，想着这段时间忙完了去逛逛什么的。

M: （笑）好~有空确实要好好放松一下呢。我一会儿找到了发给你哈。

A: 多谢町田くん啦！

真奇怪，光是这样听着对方的声音，就不由得扬起了嘴角，心情逐渐转好了起来。今天的东京都似乎转暖了些，日光穿过云层，照进缝隙，洒落窗前。

短暂地陷入了沉默，但没有人想挂断电话。

同时地，两个人——

M: 对了，之前问了一下健身教练，说仰卧起坐对胃下垂有缓解作用，赤楚くん感兴趣的话可以试试...

A: 看了第七集吗，昨晚？

【看完之后，或许你也有梦到我吗】

M: 啊......其实还没有，不好意思。本来比较期待地想看看放送出来会是什么样子，但今天有行程所以得早起.....赤楚くん呢？

A: 我也没呢...。（笑）但昨天看到你ins那张预告，又有笑出来。

M: 开心吗？

A: （用力点头）嗯！非常，真的超开心的。

M: 那就好~今天会比较忙吗？起的很早呢？

A: 是...要去给写真签名。

M: 啊！那会比较辛苦，记得戴腕套防止腱鞘炎哦。

A: 啊一定一定，一大早的打扰了。

M: 大丈夫。今天加油哦~

挂断电话后，赤楚卫二决定去泡个汤。

其实仔细想来这通电话好像完全没有什么原因，什么目的，一直不舍得结束的他或许——

——或许只是想听听对方的声音。

町田启太抛开手机，又倒回了床上，一个本该活力满满的早晨，却好像透支了一般。

没看第七集当然是在骗人的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 茶没有喝光早变酸 从来未热恋已相恋  
> 陪著你天天在兜圈 那缠绕 怎么可算短

町田启太的人生中总是充满着选择。

选择体大，选择东京，选择舞台；

选择何为良好生活。

选择伤痛，选择告别，选择沉默；

选择一个看得见的未来。

好像才30岁，却拥有着300岁的灵魂。

而今他意识到自己再一次站在了选择的分岔口，在世界被迫推倒重建的2020，他不想再失去人与人的连接。尤其，如果是和那个人有关的话。

他不想要没有赤楚卫二的未来，这一念头从未如此清晰过。但他也深知自己无法去期待一种可能性，未来，从未如此遥远又可怖，也从未如此具体又沉重。魔法师的故事终有竟时，他从一开始就知道的不是吗？拍摄结束后的夜晚、翻阅台本的瞬间、去往片场的途中，他都在尝试为终章做心理铺垫，早在杀青之前，就努力让自己成为第一个戳破梦境泡沫的人。

人们常说下次再见有缘再会，其实都很清楚这不过是彼此生命轴线上的一期一会，赏味期限内的萍水相逢，冬令营里发生的的一切，在下次见面时——

" **次会ったら、全部元通りだから。"**

他已经说不清这到底是黑泽的台词，还是自己即将要做的决定。只是，话语间的挽留、期待、失落、百转千回，至今未变。

入戏，或是出戏，从来都不应该成为一个问题。

他知道的。他早就失控了。

刚刚言语中快要溢出的迫切不知道被听去了几分，想到这里，町田启太不由得捂住了双眼。他也不明白为什么自己会在闹铃响起前突然醒来，还照着习惯检查了一下手机。看到赤楚突然发来的消息时，身体抢在理智之前拨出了Line Call，想挂断又怕显得尴尬，只得硬着头皮撑。

可是那个人居然接了，叫了自己名字，还对自己说早上好。

未来在一瞬间好像也不是那么重要了。

爱上共演这种事情，在作为演员生涯的十年间已经见怪不怪了，可是爱上同性恋人役这种事，町田启太从未想过会在他身上发生。当意识到他在看チェリまほ时，关注的不是自己塑造的角色表现，不是最终的剪辑安排，甚至不是安达清，而是赤楚卫二时，他就知道自己栽了。

这么好的孩子，很难不让人喜欢吧——他暗暗辩解道。

也不是没有挣扎过，数不清多少次劝说自己这只是长辈对后辈的喜爱，只是角色的影响，只是——他甚至开始怀疑，是不是自肃期间和人接触的太少，以至于一点点喜好上的共鸣和相处的温暖都会让他比以往更加开心，更加在意——和他所经历的一切，都是在自作多情吗？

町田启太望着指缝中漏出的天花板，轻叹着。再怎么尝试着说服自己，也骗不过情感本能。在清晨与深夜的暧昧时分吞噬着他，高速路上、收音机里，甚至一幅画、一段旋律、一片夕阳都在清楚地指向同一个结论——

**好想见他。**

他也不是不明白的，或许他从来都在纵容这份思念野蛮生长，直到被它包围，被它淹没，临近窒息。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 犹疑在似即若离之间 望不穿这暧昧的眼

添完入浴剂后水温还未升至45度，赤楚已经躺了进去。家里很小，东西也杂，但浴室从来都是他的隐秘角落、安心之处，也是头脑冷静的解药。

清晨泡澡不是他的习惯，对一个人如此这般的思念也不是。

他感觉自己好像还在梦里，刚才那通电话像是遥远的回响，和几周前每天沉浸的那个声音并没有区别。什么也没有发生，他告诉自己，只是心跳过于剧烈，一种麻酥酥的痛感蔓延开来，抵达身体每个脆弱的角落。

无意识地，靠在浴缸台边的左手在唇间摩挲着。他还在想那个梦。靠得好近，他喃喃着，可是又好像很遥远。虽然在片场无论 in off 两个人几乎都以情侣状态相处着，但有很多事情好像还是隔着些什么，或许是剧本，或许是性别，也或许是对彼此的怀疑。

采访的时候总是会有被问及角色和自己相似之处的老套问题，对与沉浸派赤楚卫二而言，塑造一个角色就是放大一部分自己，以至有那么一些时期，他会短暂地套进一个陌生人的躯壳，以那个人的身份生活着，好像调频旋钮找准目标，平行宇宙突然重合，陌生灵魂达成共振，最后再彼此脱离。平行线相交再告别只是时间长短的问题。杀青那天有如一场盛大晚宴步入散场环节，在一切故事开始的地方画上一个完整的圆，一个没有任何裂隙的，也没有机会重来的圆。

出戏只是一个时间问题，他再一次想着。

手指顺着唇缝探入，轻轻扫过一颗颗牙齿，随着舌头一起搅动，好像一个未过口欲期的孩童，吞咽是唯一的身体反射。

他知道的。チェリまほ的世界已不再停留。通告，拍摄，面试，活动行程，疫情新闻，上下班电车，房租和搬家安排......这才是属于他的世界。赤楚卫二已经可以脱离自己去看安达清了，就像过去经历的一切刻骨铭心最后都变成了不留痕迹的风。只是不知怎地，总有一种将满未满的纠结感萦绕心头，没由来的愤懑，悲伤，也不知道在对谁暗暗较劲。

赤楚卫二突然睁眼。

杀青那天的句号其实并不完整，抱着花时，町田启太在他耳边轻声说的那句话，他还没有完成。

**“结束之后也请我吃个饭什么的吧”（終わってもご飯とか誘ってね）**

是这个了。

拇指抽出，在唇边慢慢打转，像是在模拟接吻。

复而又放进一根、两根，旋转搅动着，划过上腔，不时发出一丝意味不明的嗯啊声。两指与舌头相互追逐，被舔舐，被勾引，被润湿，被挽留。牙齿轻触又迅速分离，到后来与手指似乎达成某种共识，有节奏地进进出出。

却好像还是不够，内腔传来轻微的啧啧水声，头也开始摆动起来，追着，侧着，晃动着。身体和大脑似乎完全分离了，赤楚也不知道自己在做什么。越来越快，越来越深，咬肌开始疲惫，发酸又颤抖着将津液一并带出来了些，却又伸进一根，他不在乎。侧过头去迎合手指的律动，舌头包裹着，从上往下，再从下往上。

Keita.……

赤楚卫二惊醒一般，猛地松开握在不明之处的右手。

四下静寂，远处隐约还有鸟叫声，浴室从来都是这么安静的吗？赤楚没由来地想着。

水池烫得他有些出汗，不用看镜子也知道他现在有多红。拔开浴塞，流水声在浴室回响着，好似在为另一种压抑的喘息声打掩护。

事实就是如此这般地发生了，赤楚卫二最终只得承认，承认这份从梦里延伸梦外的念想——

**好想见他。**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未来はまだ 不確かでいい  
> 未来充满不确定
> 
> 僕は君といま 泣き笑い合いたい  
> 此刻的我只想与你一同欢喜哭泣
> 
> 心の声を叫ぶよ  
> 想喊出自己的心声
> 
> 傷つくことよりも ずっと  
> 比起受伤
> 
> 君とわかり合えない方が怖い  
> 我更害怕无法与你彼此了解

与马内甲告别后，町田启太一路小跑着折返回休息室，迫切不知缘由，却只落得个空荡荡的房间。

悻悻然踱步电梯口时复而看见了，自助贩售机冷光灯笼罩下的身影，那个男孩。

赤楚卫二也像察觉到什么一般，转头也望向他，有光。

毕竟喜欢一个人不需要视力。

买饮料只是借口，他只是带着些无谓的期待，想拖到最后离开罢了。虽然工作结束得比较晚，电车也还没到下班时间。他不想那么快体验回程的寂寞。纵横交错的地下铁，空荡的深夜站台，冰冷的电子播报，东京，偌大的东京，高楼与幢幢人影，电台与黯淡夜灯，在口罩下相互戒备相互沉默，最终落回清冷黑暗的，或许不能称为是家的住所。

副音轨录制居然比想象中还要漫长，又如此短暂。

紧张，提前一天就开始的紧张，出门前还隐约胃痛的紧张。

不安，欲盖弥彰的不安，几小时前的直播好像耗尽了他所有的勇气和精力，说不清缺失的是血糖还是氧气，赤楚有些晕眩。就这么定定看着眼前人走来，声音和气味先到达的是？或者说一种安心，一种“原来你也在这里”的释怀。

“在选热饮？”

“啊......嗯。”

还在发愣的时候，町田启太已经对着显示屏碎碎念了，“大晚上选咖啡的话会睡不着吧，这个季节应该都是热饮了......赤楚君饿吗？玉米濃湯还是茶？”

“......感觉，热的绿茶。”

到底在说什么啦。

清脆两声投币，一罐ITOEN落在町田启太手里，看着比展示架上的还小。

赤楚接过时一句道谢快要轻到听不见，反胃式的紧张重新浸入心脏，握在他握过的地方，指纹贴着指纹，传来的不知道是谁的温度。

赤楚默默捏紧了手里的茶饮，冬季限定的烫，指尖却因此恢复了意识，一时也顾不上那么多。

町田启太笑着看他带着点慌乱的样子，喜悦式的悲伤在脑海复现，他能为他做的就到此为止了吗？还能再见面吗？已经到这个时候了，赤楚卫二还没有提他在直播尾声约饭的事情，不禁让他怀疑这一切究竟是幻觉还是，他们之间又出了什么差错。想自暴自弃，想质问，想逃。有时候町田启太也会觉得自己挺麻烦的一个人，或许是30年人生里见证了太多的人言可畏，不知从何开始习惯了将情感层层打磨，披上模式外壳，盖以沉默封装；或许正是因为如此才会喜欢上面前人的直白真诚，略有些笨拙的——

“那个，可以走楼梯吗？”

“嗯？”

“......如果町田君不急着回去的话。”

“完全没问题。”

不敢多问。终于要来了，町田启太有种预感，一句话，一个答案，其实彼此都心知肚明。

转开楼梯间大门，苍白的灯光有如审判。

临近深夜，大楼也在沉睡。一步步走得很慢，杂乱，从并肩到前后分离，町田有点不敢回头。沉默着，空气中偶尔传来赤楚吸鼻子的喘息，鼻炎患者下意识的动作，却攫取了一个人的思绪。余光瞟过，关心，却不知道要以什么身份开口，有点恼火。

身后的赤楚停下了脚步，他立刻回望着，心跳开始加快。

“可能听起来很无理，但我其实还是想说，一个任性的请求。”

“はい。”

“可以抱一下町田君吗？”

赤楚卫二说出口时才发现好像哪里不对......“啊没有别的意思就只是单纯的拥抱一下什么的......因为.....因为已经梦见过好几次町田君了，不过，绝对没有什么越界的事情，但终归来说，还是会比较在意的吧。所以......大概只是想——”

确认这一切是否只是幻觉。

“我知道了。”

町田启太感觉自己要丧失理智了，用尽了意志克制自己不冲上去，除了应和再多的话也不敢开口。从天堂到地狱不过是两句话的距离，梦？什么梦？好想占有这个梦，或者想占有做梦的人。不，还差一点，还差一点。或许这就是他所祈求的了结吗？如此痛苦，又满溢着不该有的期盼。他不能，或许也不该。

虽然四下无人，可两个男演员在楼道里拥抱什么的，还是有风险的吧。町田启太抬头找寻了一圈监控器，打开了一个杂物间。

男孩很乖的走进来，走进他的怀抱。

靠近的时候对方身上熟悉的气味变得浓烈了起来，洗衣剂？香氛？说不上来。居然一点也没变呢，赤楚卫二想着。不过也就两个星期，才两个星期啊，他感叹道，仿佛是上个世纪。

埋进脖颈的时候已经克制不住要去嗅，不自觉地越抱越紧，好像回到了什么港湾。他像是被海水包裹的鱼，又像是苍穹下的飞鸟，身体如同陷入松软的白雪，只剩下心跳。

“对不起，果然。”

町田启太一僵，手也垂了下来。两人稍稍隔开了距离。

“果然？”

这就是答案吗。町田启太突然回想起30年生命中所追求的种种，那些玩笑般的起伏转折，上帝好像尤其喜欢与他作对，给他所有再让他彻底失去，置他虔诚祈祷于不顾。他早该知道的。他终不能得其所爱。

“——果然是没办法的，一直尝试着说还可以作为朋友，前辈，共演同事的身份来相处着。但如果是町田君，好像完全不行。”

**上帝说，有光。**

“至今为止我对和人关系到什么程度对应的是什么情愫一直没有很清晰的概念，或者说没有界限感吧。就这么混沌着活到现在，很奇怪吧？有着迟钝又顽固的地方，也不是太在乎他人的感受。但不知为何是町田君的话，我会在意，我也能分得清，分得清你和其他人的区别。”

“所以说？”

**于是就有了光。**

“虽然令人困扰，但已经到这个程度了，结论怎么看果然都只有一个”

“我喜欢你，町田启太。”

“是作为赤楚卫二对町田启太本人的喜欢。”

“抱歉，我只是想把这份心情说出来，如果町田君会感到嫌弃的话——”

？不对，这个走向非常不对。

“就都忘掉吧。”

为什么这么轻松地说出了黑泽的台词。

“下次见面——”

“不要说什么下次见面了，不要。” 町田启太几乎是下意识地抓住了眼前人的手，小心翼翼地再度靠近，让他重回怀抱，喃喃道，怎么可能嫌弃，不要。

终于活过来了一般，长舒一口气，握紧的手指交缠着，拇指摩挲着手腕。瘦了，他居然有功夫想这个。另一只冰凉的手抚上蓬松的发丝，好热，他的光，他的太阳。

“我好开心，如果赤楚君真的能读到我的心就好了”，言语从来没能将他的情意表达千万分之一，“好开心…” 有些情难自已的破碎。在哭？也说不清到底谁在哭。

“那所以，你的喜欢是到哪种程度的喜欢？” 仿佛过了很久很久，两个人终于缓过劲来。町田启太抬起脸，轻快地问道。

欸？

还没从喜悦与羞耻中反应过来，赤楚卫二泛红的眼角传来了柔软的触感。比他脸颊稍稍凉些，却仿佛在给自己添火。

“是这种吗？”

鼻尖。

“这种？”

唇边痣。

“还是这种？”

赤楚卫二抚着他后脖贴了上去。

接吻时身体还在颤抖，没有多少经验的笨拙，妄图啃上去，不管不顾。追着他，拇指捏紧他脸颊，生怕是梦是幻境是不可得。渴，像沙漠旅人一样渴；冷，或者热，口腔被更强烈的香气包围，只想流泪，想像没有什么一般去爱，去拥有。

某种意义上来说是初恋吧。这样想着。

所有体验未体验的情感，理解未理解的情歌，见过的风景，茶、书、漫画、电影、三件套、摩天轮、旋转木马，都藏有他的影子。古着店挑选衣服时，路径涩谷中目黑时，大海夕阳，蓝天白云，Before you and After you。

舌尖被舔得发麻，却还不够，追着唇瓣，饕餮不知足。他还要，反正町田启太从来都会给，肌肤贴着肌肤，气息水声交错，短暂分离时带出轻哼，眼睛被浸湿般看着被他逗得小声发笑的町田启太，呼吸贴着呼吸，烫，比不知道丢在哪的那瓶ITOEN更胜一筹。

克制不住去索，企图讨得些什么，到底要如何才能让你知道我有多想，如何才能将你拥有，咬，叫你体会我有多痛。愤懑、无奈、恐惧、爱欲、要溢出了，要崩塌了。亲吻莫名其妙地成了一种竞技。

深、要到什么程度才叫深，彼此都想证明自己比对方多爱一分。町田启太横握住他的下巴，抬高俯低，连同舌尖一起包裹着，吞吃入腹，不容拒绝。腿都要软了，赤楚模糊不清地想着，到底是更有经验的人，衣领抓得更紧，揉成皱巴巴的什么。连身高差都这么适合接吻，町田启太感慨道。

无端想起弥留之国。其实现在哪怕是世界末日也无所谓了。他没有过去，也不想未来，当下的，当下怀里的温度，抱着的最宝贵的，好像失而复得的，祈求、天地放过一双恋人。读心魔法如果真的发生，他只想淹没与被淹没，画面声音，情潮汹涌，揉着，禁锢着，扎进发丝，按紧脖颈，刻骨铭心。

去车站的路上比拍戏的时候更加不知所措，赤楚卫二揉着眼睛看向町田，与他有关的事情总是容易叫泪水失控，告白成功是，因为行程繁忙只得各自分别也是。大概这就是初恋吧，他又没由来的总结道，从未有过的慌张不安、喜悦心酸、悸动渴望，无妨，世上不尽是这些摸不着头脑的事情吗。

一直以来只是单纯的为了不让家人担忧而活着，健康饮食，平安出行，小心谨慎。生存这件事本身已经耗费了他大量的精力，关心另一个人，这感觉从何而来？从心脏、肝脾、血管，哪一处内脏里来？

到了。町田启太张望四周，揉了揉赤楚的头发，双手贴着，轻轻拭去痕迹，喜悦成分大于难过，他从来都知道的。明眸双眼看得入神，在邀请，在动摇。还好戴着口罩，町田默默想着，不然也不知道自己会做什么。只得浅浅地抱一下，不回去真的要来不及了。

反正，来日方长。

“好了，路上小心，改天再见。”

他的男孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 一开始只是一个对话脑洞，没想到整了那么久，写了那么多......
> 
> 第一次磕rps，第一次写同人，内容当然都是自己脑的，不过参考了很多物料，访谈、视频、SNS、他人转述，期间又被他俩折腾的心态崩溃再重建。写到最后发现，我所着迷的不止是爱情的起承转合，更是爱情本身存在这一事实。
> 
> 在这个爱欲已死的年代，在这个焦虑抑郁、相互仇恨的年代，町赤向我证明了「爱上一个人并且ta也爱你」，作为奇迹也依旧有发生的可能性。一如赤楚卫二在anan No.2238 里提到的:「その小さな 感情を積み重ねていくことが幸せ で、 これはもう好きってことだな って思えたんです。」
> 
> 祝他们和我们都好好生活！Stay Warm and Stay Healthy.
> 
> 另外这一章把自己折磨了太久，写的时候反复听的歌非常想分享出来。
> 
> \- 城市, Deserts Chang  
> \- Stay-牡蛎之歌, Deserts Chang  
> \- Hey Now-Arty Remix, ARTY  
> \- Only You, Yazoo  
> \- First Kiss, Stephen Rennicks  
> \- Funeral Dark, Stephen Rennicks  
> \- Small Things, Ben Howard


End file.
